This invention relates to wireless data communications networks, and in particular to arrangements for communications between mobile data handling units and a central computer using such networks. The assignee of the present invention supplies a wireless data communications systems known as the Spectrum 24® System, which follows the communications protocol of IEEE Standard 802.11. In the system as implemented, mobile units are in data communication with a central computer through access points. The access points communicate with the computer over an Ethernet wired network. Each of the mobile units associates itself with one of the access points. In order to maintain order and reduce radio communications each access point must determine which of the communications received over the Ethernet link from the central computer is destined for a mobile unit associated with that particular access point. This requirement adds significant computational capacity to the access point, increasing the cost thereof.
In addition, in applications that must support a high volume of data communications from multiple users, such as systems supporting a self-service shopping system, hospital systems, systems that include paging or voice data links to many users, or systems supporting communicating with electronic shelf labels, additional access points are required to support the data communications traffic, increasing the overall system cost.
The cost of an operational access point is dependent not only on the complexity thereof and the requirement for high speed processing of data pockets for purposes of selecting those destined for mobile units associated with an access point, but the additional cost of the installation of electrical power to the location of the access point, and the cost of a power supply to convert AC electrical power to DC power for the circuits of the access point. Further cost may be involved in physically mounting the access point hardware and antenna.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved wireless data communications network with lower cost access points, to enable the economical provision of reliable wireless data communications with increased capacity and in complex installations at reasonable cost.